<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Texts by mymastermine (littlelapin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771404">Texts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine'>mymastermine (littlelapin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elsword (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, repost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mastermind receives some texts very early in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Texts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/4435a8a8e3f2adc660df5c4e1b60dc9e/tumblr_nhfy8q27Pr1u4d2f1o1_640.png">
    
  </a>
</p>
<hr/><p>Mastermind sighed softly as he slouched into his chair, leaning back as various windows displayed and loaded and hummed to life before him. He swiveled around so that he was completely facing towards his desk and the small windows now surrounding him. A shaky hand ran though his hair, as he groaned lowly. Tired as he was, he was up. Before he could even properly open his eyes, the scientist liked to get up and head straight to his work from previous nights.</p><p>But his groggy mind refused to cooperate today. He needed a shot of a caffeine honestly, but he was still just <em>so</em> tired. His body groaned and protested to even get up and make its way to the desk in the first place. He began to wonder if his usual trick of sitting in complete stillness and silence would help him from his sluggish state.</p><p>Before he could bury his head into his arms comfortably, a ring alerted his senses. He came to recognize it as his phone. And his first instinct was to ignore it because who their right mind would message him on that infernal contraption at such a hellish hour?</p><p>Grumbling, he reached aimlessly for his phone. He even began to wonder why he brought it along. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he lifted his head up, but only just barely, so he could glare at his phone’s lock screen. A preview message displayed on the left hand corner.</p><p>
  <em>who needs a sled when you can just ride me?</em>
</p><p>It took a few seconds but he felt an eyebrow shoot up in irritation and his mouth drop open because what the fuck? His eyes ran over the words a few times more, trying to figure out <em>why</em> mostly, but gave up. Because it really was way too early for this kind of crap.</p><p>Before he could swipe his finger to unlock his phone, another message came in, replacing the old one.</p><p>
  <em>is that a candy cane in your pocket or are you just struggling to contain your excite-mint?</em>
</p><p>An immediate frown of disgust morphed its way onto Mastermind’s face as the new message eventually sunk in. Well, kudos for proper spelling at least.</p><p>It wasn’t long before another message ringed in again.</p><p>
  <em>wanna scrooge?</em>
</p><p>There was a long and exasperated groan.</p><p>Even though each new message thwarted him from unlocking his phone, Mastermind had a pretty solid idea of who was texting him now. At this point, the scientist rested a cheek in his cupped hand as he glared daggers down at his screen, patience thinning, as he waited for the next message. Because if Mastermind knew him—and sadly, he knew him—then this was far from done.</p><p>As if right on cue, the display message changed.</p><p>
  <em>it's Christmas all year long, and I'm here with the gift that keeps on giving</em>
</p><p>Mastermind wasn’t sure if he could handle any more of these texts because he <em>really</em> needed to not. For the umpteenth time that morning, he asked himself why the other had to be such a got damn man child. Fortunately for the scientist, the texts did come to an end. For the sake of his sanity (and the life of the other), Mastermind decided to pretend that those texts never happened. (At least for now.) He went back to visualizing peace and quiet, and slowly he felt himself wake up.</p><p>Fingers typing away at his keyboard, Mastermind noted that he managed to successfully work for a good ten minutes without any interruptions—until he heard it. Warily, his eyes travelled back to his phone now lighting up with the notification of a new message.</p><p>
  <em>These puns brought to you by LP, because all the ho-ho-homo~ yasdogedotjpg</em>
</p><p>The fact that these rest of the messages were sent so closely together and this one in particular was so far apart from the rest just shouted <em>hey, yes, this is Psyker by the way, the one that sent you those pun filled pick-up lines at this ungodly hour in the morning!</em> And then the got damn <a href="https://31.media.tumblr.com/71128b47cba96b0b56d5e7adc385d05d/tumblr_inline_nhjejaH0o61qzgxmc.jpg">image file</a> that followed it.</p><p>He might as well have said <em>please punch my face in</em>.</p><p>Because that sounded like a very good idea right now to the scientist.</p><p>A few seconds followed and he huffed loudly, pinching at the bridge of his nose as he refrained from that idea. But damn, did he have a bone to pick with the brawler. But if he went to do the deed personally, he’d probably be playing right into Psyker’s hands. He brought a thoughtful hand to his chin as he leaned back in his chair.</p><p>Soft mechanical whirls drew him from his plotting, causing him to turn to the source of the sound. “Dynamo?” Then an idea hit him. A sly grin formed on his lips. “Say, Dynamo, can you go <em>gently</em> show dearest Psyker how much I … <em>appreciate</em> his early morning texts?”</p><p>A few beats later and Mastermind was sure the repetitive screams of one berserker had never brought him so much pleasure. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>psyker sent me meme anons and i had to rise to the challenge SLKDGJDSG JOKE FIC OF SORTS</p><p>@ tumblr under mymastermine, as always</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>